merisamists_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kay Gonzalez
To use: Note to self, this isn't part of the coding, but use it for names on relationships and hobbies. Text |Personality Tab 2 Pic = Kay4.jpg |House Text = |Childhood Text = Little Jovelyn grew up around all the other noble kids. Though she was more of the silent one. She gave them the ideas as she read, and sometimes participated in their antics. Slowly over the years, the noble kids influenced her to slowly shift over to her middle name, Kay. After all, it was easier to say. Her first sign of magic was when she hated her hair color. It was so out of place at her home. So, before she could say, "Leche Flan", he hair turned brown. It changed back after a minute of it happening. When she told her parents what happened, they honestly weren't surprised. For their little girl spent her first three months trying to figure out what hair color she wanted. Every. Minute. That was the dawn of a lot of different looks and laughs. Even she was ten, her parents decided to send her to the Wizard Academy for The Dramatic Arts. She spent her first for years of education there and loved it, surprisingly. Then her parents pulled her out to put her into Hogwarts. Cause reasons. |History at Hogwarts Text = Because she didn't join Hogwarts at her first year, she will have a lot to make up on. But it's nothing she can't handle. Right? |-|Fifth= |-|Sixth= |-|Seventh= |Optional History Tab 1 = The History Of ARMP |Optional History Tab 1 Text = While the first sign of magic within the Filipino thousands of years ago hasn't been pinpointed quite yet, it is true that the Autonomous Region of Magical Philippines has risen together with the great Kingdom of Namayan. The ARMP had no name in the past since it was one with Namayan. For years, the Magicals and the Muggles lived in harmony, no prejudice and no discrimination. Of course, there are some groups that wanted the Magicals to separate from the Muggles but they were scarce and were merely a small nuisance. The Magicals helped the Muggles in more difficult work and the Muggles gave the Magicals a sense of purpose. They all thought it would last forever and nothing could disrupt the peace. Until the Spaniards came. The Spaniards didn't like the idea of people using magic and strove hard to separate the 'normal' from the 'abnormal'. People possessing magic or showing that they possessed magic were hunted down and were executed. Some were smart enough to hide their magical abilities while the others fled to remote areas and islands. The Muggles helped the ones who hid their abilities to hide and kept the location of the remote areas and islands from the Spaniards. Years pass by, the Muggles slowly forgot about their friendship and alliance with the Magicals due to little to no contact. The newer generations were taught that Magic was evil and was abnormal which lead to the Magicals completely separating from the Muggles. While the Muggles were under Spain, the Magicals thrived and grew, watching helplessly as the Muggles were tortured colonial master after colonial master. As a way of coping with the loss of their friendship, the ARMP mirrored the cultural progression of Muggle Philippines, albeit with their own magical touches. They still kept the monarchy intact. However, they had changed the surname to del Castillo and had turned into a patriarchy, which didn't please most of the citizens. Several centuries and generations later, the ARMP has become an isolated region, its government keeping to itself and lying low as possible while making its economy flourish. It's been known to most of the Wizarding World as a very shady government and some trying to get some information on it but is rebuffed every single time. They don't join international events even if they are qualified and during wars, they stay neutral and keeps their citizens close. Now, the ruling monarch is King Alejandro with his wife, Queen Marisol. The current heir to the throne is Prince Martin. Several of the Noble Houses has grown bigger while others have grown smaller or extinct. Some members of the Noble House of Gonzalez has moved to the United Kingdom, still under the protection of the Crown. |Optional History Tab 2 = Gonzalez History |Optional History Tab 2 Text = Nathan Gonzalez was your stereotypical noble rich boy. He didn't take his responsibilities seriously and gave his parents headaches. His parents were seriously thinking about kicking him to the curb to learn some of those 'boring' and 'useless' life skills. And they did. Let's just say Nathan wasn't happy about it. He learned the value of hardwork, honesty, kindness, and what true happiness was in that time frame. His family welcomed him back after his two years or in the real world. At first he declined but then his dad and mom died in a crash. So, being the only heir to the Gonzalez Family, he went back. He wasn't alone however. He was married to a British witch, which surprised everyone at first. They excepted him to still be single or have a girlfriend. Not to be married and be a father. Yes. He has a little girl in his arms as he walked into his family home. Her name was Jovelyn Kay Gonzalez. |Skills Text = Acting She is an extremely talented actress and can easily become famous for it. Though she doesn't want to. She says it'll take all of the fun out of it. Reading This might as well be a skill of hers. She can go through books like it's water. Is kind of scary actually. Metamorphagus She can change her appearance at will. It's not weird. It's perfectly normal. |Academic Ability Text = O.W.L. Results — N.E.W.T. Results Astronomy — / Astronomy — Charms — / Charms — Defense Against the Dark Arts — / Defense Against the Dark Arts — Herbology — / Herbology — History of Magic — / History of Magic — Potions — / Potions — Transfiguration — / Transfiguration — Arithmancy — / Arithmancy — Care of Magical Creatures — / Care of Magical Creatures — Muggle Studies — / Muggle Studies — Ancient Runes — / Ancient Runes — Ancient Studies — / Ancient Studies — Ghoul Studies — / Ghoul Studies — Magical Theory — / Magical Theory — Alchemy — N/A / Alchemy — Apparition — N/A / Apparition — She absolutely loves school. She studied hard like she's supposed to and genuinely enjoys it. |Parents Text = Nathan Gonzalez She loves and respects her dad. She's do anything for him Hannah Gonzalez Same goes for her mom. |Siblings Text = Being an only child means that she spent a lot of time by herself when not with the other nobility. |Friends Text = |Acquaintances Text = |Pets Text = |Romances Text = |Name Meaning = Jovelyn: God is Gracious, Beautiful |Goals and Plans = |Fears = |Random Facts = |-|Magical= |-|Misc.= }} Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:ARMP Category:Character Category:Idea